Zaron : The Story
by Zaron
Summary: This story is about a boy who has a demon in his body... This demon will protect him in the dangers as we go trough the adventure.
1. Chapter 1 : The Great Wars tears

10 years ago in the war between Land of Earth and Land of Demons a demon was created.

He's powers were unreachable high that not even the strongest ninja's could defeat it.

During the Great War the villages were under attack by this strong demon.

Using his fel red sword he was throwing magma on all the houses.

He burned them all until he reached a village called Hidden Village of Grass.

The hokage decided to do something about this demon and trapped him inside a boy's body.

He's name was Mitcheru.

He knew that this boy could bring danger to his Village and decided to had him killed by one of his loyal ninja's.

When the ninja's left the village, they became to focus on there mission and gone far away from the village so that noone could know what the Hokage was planning with the young child.

When the ninja's were far enough they wanted to assassinate the kid but for some reason they decided to stop and let him die all by himself.

"_He doesn't have food anyway_" says the royal ninja of the village

And they all left the kid alone.

What they didn't realised was that there was a cute women picking the child up.

She tough he was left behind and brough him to her own village.

In the Village of Mist he grew up and became a Shinobi.

Our story begins on the age of 12.


	2. Chapter 2 : A New Student

**Schoolbel rings**

"_Everyone sit on your places_" Said the sensei.

While everyone took there places the sensei introduced himself.

"_Good, Good morning class_" Said the sensei.

"_Good morning mister Kitara!_" Said the class all together.

"_Today we have a new student in our middle._" Said Kitara.

While Kitara said the word student the class began to cheer very loud.

"_Is it a girl Mister Kitara?_" grins a girl.

"_Why don't you see for yourself…? Come out Mitcheru-Chan"_Said Kitara

A scared boy comes out of the hallway

"_Nooo, I want a Girl! Dammit_" Said Imoki.

"_Hey kinda cute_" Said Sudumi.

"_Well then Class, This is Mitcheru-Chan he's new here so help him if he needs some help. Take your seat Mitcheru-Chan, There's an empty spot_" Said Kitara as he points to the empty table next to Sudumi.

Sudumi looks at Mitcheru-Chan and blushes shyly.

**Schoolbel rings**

As Mitcheru-Chan walks towards the door of school to head home he bumps up against the most annoying guys in the school. They were also known as the most aggressive boys in the Village.

"_Listen up rookie, this school is our terrain so I don't want you here. You understand?_" Said Kimoso, the leader of The Black Eagle.

"_Y—Yes Sir._" Answered Mitcheru-Chan scared. And run away

After he runned a bit further he bumps up against Imoki.

"_Don't be afraid of them Mitcheru, they do that all the time_" said Imoki who saw it all.

"_Sorry for a late Introducement, I am Imoki Hikora. Nice to meet you._" Said Imoki

"_Nice to meet you too Imoki, My name is Mitcheru-Chan_" said Mitcheru

A bus stopped in front of them.

"_Well then this is my bus, See you tomorrow on school again Mitcheru. Bye!_" Said Imoki as she smiled to Mitcheru

The next day that Mitcheru-Chan came to school a surprise was waiting him there. The entire gang The Black Eagle with Kimoso was waiting on Mitcheru.

"_I told you not to come here again, this time you wont get past me without bleeding to dead!_" Said Kimoso.

Kimoso grabbed Mitcheru-Chan and made a Fist.


	3. Chapter 3 : A Monster Awakes

While Kimoso made his fist a black shade appeared on Mitcheru's right face half.

Kimoso was shocked what he saw and was feared to dead.

A red eye glowed in the shade.

"_What are you going to do with that fist, huh?_" Said the Shade with a deep voice.

"_W—Wh—Who are you!?_" Said Kimoso scared.

"_You don't want to know_" Answered the Shade with a deep voice again.

In fear Kimoso tried to punch the face.

Mitcheru's right arm lifted en grabbed the hand by his knuckles.

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you_" Said the shade again.

While Mitcheru holded Kimoso's hand he began to grab it harder and harder.

The pain was so hard Kimoso began to fell on his knees.

"_STOP!_" yelled a guy in the hallway as he was running towards Mitcheru and Kimoso.

The shade began to disappear.

As the men come close he saw Kimoso's hand squashed with force.

"_HOKAGE! H—He—He's a Monster!_" Said Kimoso.

All the kids around heard the word Monster and were scared of fear.

The hokage looked at Mitcheru and saw a mark on his chest.

The hokage was shocked what he saw. He directly knew what was going on and feared that this would escalate.

Without saying a word the Hokage walked away thinking deep.

"_Ok, All back to your classes! There is nothing to see here_" yelled Teacher Kitara

When they all entered the class, the class began to sit on there places. Only this time it was different.

Everyone was sitting on the right side. And Mitcheru on the left side.

Everyone was afraid of Mitcheru. They didn't want to die.

"_What is going on in here!_" Yelled Kitara confused

"_Monster! He's a Monster I tell you_" yelled a person who saw it all.

Kitara sighed.

"_Well then lets sort out groups_" said Kitara  
The entire class was scared when Kitara said the word "Groups". They didn't wanted in a group with a monster.


	4. Chapter 4 : The teams are sorted!

Everyone started to pray.  
"_Please don't group me with that monster_"  
"_Don't put me in that team_"  
"_Ok, Team 1 : Radii, Hikio, Drakos You are going with Sensei Tiono_" Said Sensei Kitara  
Radii, Hikio and Drakos breathed relived.  
"_Team 2 will be Mitcheru…_" Continued Kitara  
The Class holded there breath  
"_Sudumi…_" Continued Kitara  
Sudumi cheered deep in her mind. Now she was in the same group as the boy that she silencely was in love with.  
"_And Imoki are going with Sensei Dakada_" ended the sensei.  
Imoki sighed. She didn't bothered that Mitcheru was a monster… she didn't even believed it.  
The class cheered out load. And Mitcheru began to look down sadly.

**Later on the Training Grounds of Team 2  
**The team started to sit in a circle.  
Suddenly a Shuriken appeared in front of Sudumi, Imoki and Mitcheru.  
They shocked so hard that they fallen over.  
"_What the hell was that!_" yelled Imoki  
A giant cloud appeared with a shade in it.  
A Gray haired person appeared and introduced himself.  
"_Good morning everyone, my name is Dakada and i will be teaching you to become great and loyal ninja's. Now please introduce yourself_" Said Dakada  
"_My name is Imoki._" Replied Imoki.  
"_M—M—My name is… Sudumi_" Replied Sudumi Shy.  
"_Nice to meet you Imoki and Sudumi and what's your name_" said Dakada  
Mitcheru didn't replied. He was still down about the incident in class earlier.  
"_Hello? Are you alright?_" Said Dakada  
"_His name is Mitcheru. He's a bit down because people called him a monster in class earlier, which i don't believe._" Grinned Imoki  
"_Ok then, Lets start off with some basic training tomorrow._" Said Dakada  
Mitcheru, Sudumi and Imoki grabbed there bags and walked to home.  
"_Don't believe what they say Mitcheru, None is true what they say. You're not a Monster._" Said Imoki to Mitcheru, Sudumi nodded.  
"_I guess…_" Replied Mitcheru  
"_Right! Let's get ready for tomorrow shall we!_" Yelled Sudumi happy.  
Mitcheru nodded at Sudumi and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5 : First day at training ground

The next day when Mitcheru waked up he heard bonking on his door.  
"_Who is it!_" yelled Mitcheru loud.  
"_Get up already… Were getting late for Practice!_" yelled Imoki back.  
Mitcheru watches his clock and saw that he was going to be late if he doesn't stand up quick.  
Mitcheru opened the door and saw Imoki waiting for him  
"_What are you doing here_" said Mitcheru  
"_I … was around … so I tough I would step by_" answered Imoki  
While arriving at the training ground, they saw that Sudumi was waiting them up.  
"_sigh Just in time_" said Imoki.

**30 minutes passed...****  
**Imoki taps her foot.  
"_Where does he stay! He's Late!_" said Imoki  
A giant explosion of smoke gone off right in front of Imoki  
Imoki fallen backwards of scaring  
"_Yo._" Said Dakada  
"_What the hell took you so long!_" said Imoki mad.  
"_Heh Heh_" answered Dakada while scratching the back of his head.  
"_Can we start already?_" Said Mitcheru irritated.  
"_sigh No patience_" said Dakada  
"_Lets start at the basics of being a ninja, First of all you need to work together as a team. Were going to do training what requires teamwork._" Said Dakada  
"_Sounds interesting_" said Mitcheru without showing an emotion.  
"_Damn, This kid is scaring me_" said Dakada in the back of his mind.  
"_You guys got till noon to get your headband protector out of my backpack_" said Dakada while he putted on his Backpack.  
"_Good, Lets do this_" _said_ Mitcheru while a red eye appeared  
With an enormous speed Mitcheru rushed to Dakada  
While Mitcheru was running so fast he couldn't see the traps on the ground and ran over it.  
Shurikens came from everywhere towards Mitcheru.  
"_MITCHERU! Watch out!_" Yelled Sudumi  
Mitcheru saw the Shurikens and started to avoid them by using his speed.  
Mitcheru grinned wickedly at Dakada while still raising his speed towards Dakada.  
Dakada started to grin back.  
**BAM**  
Mitcheru ran with an enormous speed towards a gigantic mirror  
Dakada laughed while having his hands in a seal.  
"_Ouch! That hurts!_" said Mitcheru while he was bleeding out of his nose  
"_Ouch! That must have hurt_" said Imoki  
"_You guys need to do a lot better then this if you want to become an ninja. You know what? If you aren't getting the headband before noon…. You will all Fail and then go back to Elementary school!_" Said Dakada  
_"WHAT FAIL!!!?_" Said Mitcheru, Imoki and Sudumi at the same time.  
Mitcheru, Imoki and Sudumi watched each other and nodded.  
_"Let's do this!_" Yelled Mitcheru while staring at the girls  
The girls nodded.  
"_Now this is getting interesting_" said Dakada in the back of his mind.


End file.
